Anko Tetsutotte
by St Kaydri
Summary: Naruto Characters but massively altered Time -- Anko is a medic ninja fighting the fifth shinobi war her husband Nakira Tetsutotte has been missing for over a year and she is a wreck until news reaches her that her husband has been found... Anko X O.C.
1. Battlefield Grief

**_Anko Tetsutotte_**

Summary: Naruto Characters but massively altered Time -- Anko is a medic ninja fighting the fifth shinobi war her husband Nakira Tetsutotte has been missing for over a year and she is a wreck until news reaches her that her husband has been found... Anko X O.C.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN NARUTO I ONLY OWN NAKIRA

_Italics - thoughts_

**_ Bold italics - Is Jutsu Being Performed_**

Underlined - Time skip

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain fell all around the battlefield soaking the few shinobi who grumbled despite their training although today has been so abysmal that shinobi training was forgotten. Battles in the real world were not glorious they bought only pain and suffering, this battle had been particularly disastrous at least 20 Konoha Shinobi lay dead around them, a few were only genin barely starting on the path of the shinobi, but this was war and Konohagakure simply couldn't afford to wait for it's genin to become more powerful before sending them into battle, the reason was simply because they were outnumbered so badly this war was the largest shinobi war ever and the winner of this war would reign supreme for at least a century. But like battles war was just the same slaughter on a grander scale, and when faced against the Villages of Mizugakure (Mist), Amegakure (Rain) and Iwagakure (Rock) this was a grand scale indeed.

" Tetsutotte-Sama your skills are needed Urgently!" A young Shinobi's Voice cried out to the Figure who was shaken from her thoughts of the war.

" I Told you not to call me that you little piece of shit! Do you have to remind me he's gone!" The woman screamed out. The young shinobi paled and attempted to run away no ninja in their right mind would face Anko Tetsutotte's Wrath.

"Wait you Damn Idiot! Who needs my help?" Anko asked Calming down a little since someone was in need of her medical skill. The young shinobi slid to a standstill and turned to her.

"Um uh its Yueru-kun he's a genin he was stabbed in the Abdomen by a Katana" the young shinobi nervously reported.

"Holy Fuck you useless piece of shit take me to him right now!" Anko screamed at him she just had to help that genin she wasn't going to allow another young child to die today on this field.

"Hai!" The young slightly scared shinobi sped off into the trees with Anko following close behind; Anko just hoped that the child would be ok.

5 MINUTES LATER

"_Damn This Kids In pretty rough shape, I might not be able to save him" _Anko Thought Worriedly. She had arrived at the scene to find a young boy with dark brown hair and dull green eyes his midrift was heavily bandaged and the signs of blood seeping through were still there.

"hey kid my name is Anko Mitarashi , im here to help you" Anko beamed even though she put on a cheery facade she still hated saying mitarashi but her husband was gone so she refused to live in the past.

"hey im Yueru, don't worry about me im an awesome ninja and i won't die ever!" the child screamed, Anko felt a the childs pain he was trying to be brave but he thought he would die.

"Hey kid you won't die im here to help you" anko smiled but inside she was in turmoil.

_"__why did i just lie to him i don't know if i can save him with these injuries, but these kids need hope, hell i need hope" _Anko was still in thought when a chunin spoke up.

"Tetsutotte-sama can you start on healing Yueru-kun please?" the chunin asked nervously.

"_this boy is obviously very important to all these Shinobi, i wonder why?" _

"okay guys lets get started on the healing then" Anko smiled

**_Chiyu Te Jutsu! (Healing Hand Technique)_**

Anko started to move her hands over the Abdomen of the injured Genin Going backwards and forwards over the wound to get an accurate picture of the damage area.

_"hmm the injuries don't seem so bad, the blade missed most of the major organs, but this wound could still get nasty if i don't fix it quickly" _Anko quickly stood up to inform the other shinobi of the situation.

"so Tetsutotte-sama how is Yueru-kun?" the concerned Chunin from before asked

"Firstly he's fine but Secondly if you ever call me that again i'll fucking kill you, useless peice of shit!" Anko growled agrily

"b-but thats your name Anko-san why wouldn't you want me to call you your name?" the confused Chunin asked

"because my h-husband is gone an he's... not or...can't come back,so stop dishonouring his name since he disappeared it is no longer my name" Anko finished with teary eyes memories of her husband flooding back to her.

_"dammit Anko snap out of it you gotta save this kid" _Anko quickly composed herself and furiously started working on Yueru again. the confused Chunin simply looked on not daring to speak.

_"ill have to talk to hokage-sama about Anko she's loosing it" _the Chunin thought worriedly.


	2. Return To Konohagakure

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN NARUTO I ONLY OWN NAKIRA

Italics - thoughts Bold italics - Is Jutsu Being Performed

Underlined - Time skip


End file.
